A Late Night Misunderstanding
by mindblower4729
Summary: Armin keeps disappearing late at night. Eren, worried for his best friend, follows him one night. Little he knows, he gets more than he bargained for. What he saw, was it a misunderstanding or truly as he perceived? Aruani Week, Day 5. ArminxAnnie. Rated T for Suggestive Themes.


**Day 5 – Fallacious **

**As you can see, I failed to submit the fic for yesterday's theme. I'm sorry, but that one has been delayed due to some problems I experienced. Mainly, I had to retype it. I am in the process of retyping the fic, but in the meantime I will continue submitting other works for the other days. So today it is this, tomorrow it will be the other and the day after it will be the last. **

**As for the one that I failed to submit yesterday, you will have to wait until probably after the Aruani Week is over. So sorry, it is long fic so it will take me awhile to rewrite it. **

**Anyway, try to enjoy this and next few. So sorry.**

**A little warning, it gets rather... kinky. **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I own nothing.**

[%]

"I will kill them all!"

"Oi! Shut up Jaeger!" A very tired Jean shouted.

It had happened again: Another night where Eren Jaeger woken up shouting his promised vow to kill all the Titans, this had been an annoying problem for the sleeping boys of the Trainee Corps. Well for most, some of them had grown accustomed to Eren's habits and continued to sleep undisturbed. And some still could not get use to the brunet's habits.

"If you can't keep yourself quiet, I'd drag your ass outside and make you sleep out there." Jean threatened.

Eren looked at the boy who slept at the bottom bunk of the bed opposite to his. Any other day, he would argue with the horse faced jerk, but it was late in the night and people were asleep. Another day. Perhaps.

"Ah, sorry about that Jean." His voice was not sincere, but they were both too tired to deal with it.

The only response he got was the loud snoring that answered his apology. Jean had fallen back to sleep. Eren snorted. He lied back down and closed his eyes. He was about to drift back to slumber when the soft creak of the door opening caused his consciousness to revert back to full alert.

The sound of soft footsteps drew closer as the shadowed walker approached his bunk. It was too dark for Eren to see who it was that stood before him. But when he heard a loud thud coming from the bottom bunk of his bed, Eren didn't need his sight to predict who it was. An audible sigh came next as the person lied down on the bed below Eren's.

This wasn't the first time Eren had caught Armin returning from god knows where he had been. The first time Eren noticed his late night return, he had assumed Armin went to the washroom. But this has happened several times, so unless he had a scheduled time for when he decides to use the toilet, Eren was starting to grow curious.

The fact that it was occurring only at night and no one else probably had any knowledge of this made it clear that this was a secret activity that Armin was doing.

Eren couldn't think any longer, sleep began to overtake him. He will have to deal with it tomorrow.

[%]

Eren was the first to wake up, a rather shocking thing to behold as the boy was usually the last to awaken. But he had a reason for his early rise.

Eren carefully leaned his body against the edge of the top bunk. He lowered his head to peek at the occupant below.

He was met with more confusion. On the bottom bunk was Armin, but from what he could see, the blond boy's white collar shirt was ruffled with some hints of dirt and grass on them. His hair looked dishevelled, and he was sleeping on top of his blanket, obviously the boy must've slept without pulling the layer of warmth up to his body.

This was the first time Eren saw Armin's position like this. Was he always in this form whenever he returned from his late night, mysterious activities?

'_What were you doing, Armin?'_

For the sake of his best friend, Eren had decided to take action.

[%]

It was night time again. All the cadets lay in their bunks, letting the heaviness of sleep weigh in with the exhaustion from the tiring day. Eren had said his goodnight to Armin and the boy quickly brought the blankets up and went to 'sleep'. Eren stayed up, fully awake and alert, waiting for Armin to make his move.

Time passed by for who knows how long, Eren didn't keep track. He just lay on the bed while the soft sound of snoring filled the background. Armin had not made a move to get up or leave, or at least not yet. So Eren took the time to wait.

Hours passed before Eren could hear movement below him. He heard the noise of ruffling clothes as Armin stood up. Eren watched from a new angle as Armin began to walk silently from the bunk bed.

Eren noticed how Armin limped as he walked. This had been visible for a few days now. Armin would be fine one day but the next he would be limping for some reason. Eren had a feeling that his late night trips were responsible for the sudden change in Armin's movements.

Armin was out of Eren's view when he turned to the direction where the door was. Eren could hear the faint sound of the door being opened and closed before he finally took action.

Eren slowly climbed down from the top bunk and made the effort to keep himself silent when he approached the door.

The gentle breeze tickled his skin as he was greeted with the darkness of the night sky. The entire camp was lit with candles that provided moderate vision for Eren as he followed silhouette of his best friend.

Eren could see that Armin had brought a lantern with him as he walked toward the forest. Eren quickly followed after the boy, remembering how sharp Armin's mind was, Eren made sure to keep his distance as the boy with the light led the way.

Halfway into the forest, Eren accidentally stumbled on a root that he could not see. The sound of his fall was audible enough for the birds to suddenly fly off. Eren cursed at his clumsy act and got up. He began to grow worried when he lost sight of Armin. Eren could not spot the light or the shadowy figure of the boy.

"Damn it! I lost him." Eren cursed at himself.

Half of his mind told him to head back before he ends up getting lost in the woods, but the other half was telling him to continue moving forward. The path that Armin had walked through was straight without any turns, so Eren's instincts were telling him that he would just have to keep going straight in the direction and he would find Armin.

Deciding to take the chance, Eren moved forward.

He was thankful for the lack of clouds in the sky as the moon and stars offered a bit of light to help him move through the forest. It didn't provide much to help him avoid a few branches that smacked his head or the other root he tripped on.

His instincts were true to their words as Eren finally exited the forest.

He was in an unfamiliar area. It was an open land where a stream of the river flowed down in a gentle rhythm. Across from the stream was the other side of the forest. In all his life living here, Eren had never come across this area before. He had never explored the entire area of the forest and was left with the mystery of what lied within. This beautiful open space was new to him.

Eren looked around to see if Armin was anywhere to be found. He began to explore the area, taking in the surroundings and memorizing some of its detail. A lone cloud covered the light of the moon, affecting his vision of the surroundings.

Just then, Eren's ears picked up the sound of a moan. The volume of the noise was distant but appeared to be close. Eren looked around the plains to see who had emitted that sound. It was only the sound of the gentle winds that he heard before the moan came back, this time louder.

It almost sounded masculine. It sounded like it was in pain, was what Eren could make out. He turned to where the sound came from. He spotted a lone tree a few feet from him that was close to the edge of the stream. Below it, Eren could see two figures crouched under it.

Eren walked closer. He was halfway to them when the next moaning came louder. Eren was about to call out to them when another voice came out, shocking him.

"Annie, please."

Eren felt his mouth gap. That was Armin's voice.

"Please, I give up. It's starting to hurt." Armin's strangled voice called out.

The figure on top of the other straightened above the other. From the silhouette, Eren could make out the familiar shape of the petite figure. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but then the second voice came.

"Is little Armin becoming sore?" that was Annie's voice, but in all his life, Eren had never heard her speak with such a teasing tone.

Annie tilted her head lower to the lying figure. "We've been doing this for a while now Arlert, I'd think you would've gotten used to it by now. Or at least you might've improved."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Armin asked.

What were those two doing? If he had known better, Eren could've sworn that Annie was straddling Armin. Almost like they were...

Eren's cheeks began to redden, _'No... No way! Armin and Annie? Their doing... THAT?'_

He wanted to think that there was a logical explanation to this. But looking at their position, the words that he heard, and the breathless tone in both their voices was pointing to the contrary of what he wanted to think otherwise.

Annie spoke after a moment of deep thought, "Hmm, if you can't even dominate me, you only have one other option."

"What?" Armin asked.

"Submit." Annie plainly said.

Eren could see Armin shaking his head in refusal.

"Oh, you won't give in so easily?" Annie tilted her head.

"N-No!" The confidence was there in his voice, but some trepidation was also evident when he spoke.

Annie shifted her position on Armin's lap. Eren's face turned redder when he saw what looked like Annie sitting on Armin's—

"A-Annie!" Armin yelled, "Stop!"

Annie didn't say anything. She just continued shifting, and Armin's breathing grew rapid and his moans started to come back.

Eren knew he had to leave. He had seen too much. Quickly and quietly, he turned away from the pair and started walking back into the forest.

"I submit!" Armin finally said.

Eren stopped. Next came the silence before Annie spoke.

"Good boy." Eren felt his spine crawl at how huskily she said it. The sound of shifting followed afterward and Eren just ran like the wind.

[%]

"Oi Jaeger! What the hell?"

Jean stared angrily at a breathless and flushed Eren who had returned to the dorms and not-so-gently slammed the door behind him as he did. Jean wasn't the only one who had awakened from Eren's loud actions. Reiner and Connie also awoken from the door slamming, Connie gave him an annoyed look while Reiner watched with curiosity.

"Eren, what were you doing outside?" Reiner asked.

Eren didn't answer. His face was flushed and his eyes were wide and glued to the ground, not looking at anyone.

Eren just walked back to his bed and climbed to the top bunk and pulled the blankets over without saying a word.

Connie and Reiner looked at one another in confusion while Jean just mumbled incoherently about Eren's reckless behaviour.

When they were all back to sleep, Armin had returned. He did not notice the fully awake Eren who stared at the ceiling with flushed cheeks.

[%]

The following morning, everybody noticed how Eren was not acting himself.

He had dark rings under his eyes, his face was a bit more pale then usual and he had a look of utter shock that was glued to his face for the duration of the day.

Armin and Mikasa had approached him to ask what was wrong. But he didn't answer to either of them. In fact, when his eyes motioned to Armin, his face would grow red and he turned the other way. After witnessing the events of last night, Eren couldn't look at his best friend the same way without remembering the moans and heavy breathing.

Eren shook his head. No, no he will not let this affect him so strongly. So Armin and Annie were doing the do, so what? That wasn't a big deal for Eren.

Interestingly, he would wonder how the two even got together. He never seen either of them interact that much. Then it hit him, how long had they been doing this? It must've been a while ago, from the way Annie said that they had been doing it for a while now.

'_Wait! Why am I even thinking about this?' _Eren shook his head to destroy the thoughts.

He had a goal, and damn it, he will not let this one little thing to become an obstacle in his path.

But it clearly was affecting his performance and social life. Eren couldn't look straight in Armin's eyes without blushing. He couldn't even speak to him properly.

This behaviour also affected him during hand-to-hand combat. Eren was facing Annie again as usual. But the memories of last night have distracted Eren from the focus of fighting Annie, he did whatever he could to avoid touching the girl and when she finally pinned him to his back, Eren would flush at the familiar position she had done to Armin. He quickly submitted and forced himself off of her. Eren then made an excuse and left to find Reiner, leaving Annie confused and disappointed at his sudden withdrawal.

The people who had paid attention to Eren's actions knew that something was wrong with him.

[%]

"Eren, is there something wrong?" Mikasa asked.

It was suppertime and the recruits sat at their respective tables, talking and eating with one another. Eren sat at his table with Mikasa and Armin, where he barely touched his meal.

"Eren, answer us. You're acting really different today." Armin pleaded, "You won't talk to me, you barely touched your food, and during our hand-to-hand combat training you decided to go with Reiner instead of Annie. What's going on?"

Eren wanted to pretend that everything that had happened before never did occur. But it was clear that no matter how hard he tries to push the thoughts away, they would come back to him like a plague, to remind him of what he had witnessed. There was only one way to expel the thoughts, he had to confront this with Armin.

"Armin, do you mind if I talk to you in private?"

Armin was now worried, the problem must be incredibly personal for Mikasa to not be included for the discussion. Mikasa gave Armin a nod that she understood.

"Sure, Eren."

The cadets watched as the two boys from Shiganshina exited the mess hall. When the door closed behind them, they began to whisper gossip between themselves.

"What do you think their talking about?" Christa asked.

"I don't know, but Jaeger's been acting rather differently today don't you think?" Ymir stated.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Eren is probably facing a problem that would resolve with Armin's help." Reiner reassured.

"Eren sure is out of it today, don't you think Annie?" Mina asked.

Annie glanced at the door where the two boys left, she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?"

[%]

"Alright, Eren. What's wrong?"

The two of them stood at the bottom of the stairs from the entrance to the mess hall. Armin was waiting patiently as Eren took a moment to gather his thoughts. How was he supposed to talk to Armin without making the whole discussion sound incredibly convoluted?

"Armin, you are my friend." Eren flatly said.

Armin nodded, not understanding where this was heading.

"You'd tell me, if there anything happens to you, right?" Eren asked.

"Of course." Armin answered.

"Then you won't mind telling me what happens between yourself and somebody else would you?"

Armin began to grow more confused at this discussion, "Yes."

"Good, good." Eren said, "So, what I want to ask is... about your interaction with a particular blonde at our camp."

Armin was completely lost at whatever Eren was trying to say, "What?"

This was getting nowhere, Eren decided to just be direct, "Look Armin, just tell me what is going on between you and Annie."

"Annie? What do you mean?" Armin was beginning to feel anxious.

"I know it's none of my business to pry into your personal matters, but it's been bothering me all day. Just tell me." Eren didn't want to elaborate any further.

Armin took a moment for Eren's words to sink in, but still looked clueless. "I... don't understand."

_Aw screw it._ "I'm talking about your relationship with Annie!" Eren exclaimed.

"What? What relationship?" Armin was surprised by Eren's outburst.

"Damn it, Armin! I saw you two having sex last night." Eren blurted out.

Armin's face turned red at Eren's accusation, "What?"

Eren's face was just as red, "Look, I'm sorry. But for the last couple of nights you sneaked out of the dorms and returned late at night. I got concerned and had to know what it was you were doing so I followed you last night."

Eren took a deep breath before continuing, "I followed you and found you lying on the ground with Annie straddling you and making you moan, telling you to submit and speaking with that husky voice..." Eren's face flushed even redder, "Look the point is, from what I saw, you two were obviously having sex. And it's been driving me crazy because I can't even look at you two in the eye without thinking back to that scene I saw."

Eren took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as the heat on his cheeks began to subside. Armin was silent for throughout the whole confession. Stunned wasn't the right word to explain how he was feeling right now. The atmosphere around them became quiet as the two stood there, Eren began to realize how awkward things began to feel after his little outburst.

Eren scratched his head, his cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Um, sorry, I kind of overreacted there."

"Eren."

Eren turned to see Armin had a small amused smile on his face. Eren instantly got confused at the sight.

"What?"

"Annie was just helping me train." Armin said.

Eren's eyes bulged, "Huh?"

"The reason I left in the middle of those nights was because Annie agreed to help me grow stronger. We agreed to meet up at the spot that she suggested and we would practice with one another." Armin explained.

Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Huh?"

Armin looked away, "I was always weaker than most of the other cadets. And I didn't want to be a burden to any of you any longer. So I wanted to grow stronger. Annie is one of the strongest recruits in our platoon and nearly the same height as me, making her a good choice to seek help from. So I asked her for some advice on how to be stronger, and she helped me."

Eren blinked, that was it? It was all a huge misunderstanding. He wanted to hope it was, but there were some things that still bothered him.

"Wait, if she was helping you, why didn't you two practice during training?" Eren asked.

Armin shrugged, "Annie said that she would prefer it if we did our training at night since it was the only other time we were free. Besides, you always occupied Annie's time and I didn't want to disturb you two."

"You could've asked." Eren dumbly suggested.

"No, Annie likes to teach you. I thought it was best that you needed the lessons more than me." Armin calmly said.

"T-Then why were you moaning? And she was straddling you on the..." Eren was too embarrassed to say the rest.

Armin laughed, "You trained with Annie longer than I have, don't tell me you forgot that Annie used the same move on you before?"

Eren squeezed his lips tightly, it was true. Annie had done that to him during their little fights.

"And as for the moans, well, I guess she just wanted me to bear the pain to toughen myself."

Eren didn't understand that last part, Armin could see it in his eyes. He sighed as he pulled up his trousers. Eren was confused at first, but his eyes turned to shock when he saw the wound on Armin's right leg.

"I got hurt during our practice, I wanted her to stop so I can treat it, but she wouldn't let me. She said that it was better if I tried to endure the pain." Armin explained.

Eren suddenly felt stupid, when he thought about it, it all added up. The limping, the moans of pain, the position: Everything he had thought was just a huge mistaken belief.

"That's it? I just overreacted?" Eren asked.

Armin pulled the sleeve down. "Pretty much."

Eren looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Armin."

Armin smiled to Eren, "It's alright, Eren. You were just concerned for me, and from the angle of how you saw the entire thing, I won't blame you."

Eren gave a small smile, "I guess."

"I should apologize for not telling you to begin with." Armin said.

"Nah, it's your business, not mine." Eren reassured, "But please tell me if you ever get a girlfriend or whatever, I don't want a repeat of this."

Armin laughed, "Definitely."

The issue was resolved, all was forgiven. The two friends walked back into the mess hall. Just as Eren was about to open the door...

"Oh Armin."

"Hmm?"

Eren turned to him, "This stays between us, right?"

Armin smiled, "Of course."

Eren breathed in, "Good."

He turned the knob and opened. The two of them walked in to find the mess hall was very quiet. Everybody was looking at their food, or avoiding their gaze at them. Eren and Armin walked in with confused looks at the abnormal atmosphere. Jean was toying with his soup, Sasha wasn't eating the food in front of her, Connie and Reiner were very silent, and Christa was trying to hold in a blush. They glanced to Mikasa who upon looking at Armin, blushed and began drinking her water.

Armin and Eren stood confused at this sudden change. The sound of a chair moving back caused everyone to flinch. Eren and Armin looked to see Annie had stood up. She eyed them with a look of malice in her eyes.

"So Eren, you and Armin must've had an interesting conversation." She spoke with such a threatening tone.

_Oh Shit._ Was the thing that the two boys thought synchronization.

She made her way towards them, "What was it you said? I straddled him, made him moan, and to submit to me?"

Every cadet winced at her voice. Armin slowly backed away from Eren, who had frozen on the spot.

Eren began to sweat uncontrollably, "I guess you heard..."

"Oh, we heard a LOT of details." She cracked her knuckles.

Eren backed up until he hit the closed door, "Annie, this is all a huge misunderstanding."

But one look into her eyes, Eren knew he was doomed.

[%]

"What the hell are those kids doing?"

Keith Shadis was walking through the training grounds when he heard a loud noise coming from the mess hall.

As he approached the building, he passed by Cadet Leonhardt who had a disinterested look on her face.

He walked up the steps and opened the door. What he saw was, surprising.

There was Cadet Jaeger, groaning with his back on the ground and his legs hovering over his body. The other recruits looked terrified to even acknowledge the instructor's approach.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked.

The recruits quickly turned their gaze from Eren and began pretending as if nothing had happened. Shadis walked to where Eren was, he looked around, demanding an explanation from someone.

Mikasa put her hand up, "Eren collapsed because of Sasha's fart."

The brown haired girl looked at Mikasa with shock, Shadis eyed the food maniac.

"You again?" Shadis said, "Learn to control yourself, Blause."

The instructor made his exit, deciding that the situation was something he believed was not worth getting involved with.

When he was gone, Sasha looked at Mikasa.

"WHY!"

[%]

It took both Armin and Eren to explain what had happened, some of them had accepted their explanation, while others still had suspicion for what really happened. Either way, the subject was dropped after five hours of hectic exchange of thoughts.

Night rolled in, and every recruit was asleep in their beds. Tired from today's training and the event that was the center of today's attraction.

All but two...

[%]

"Were you followed?"

Armin shook his head, "No. This time, Eren decided not to get himself involved."

"Good."

The girl had her back turned to him. Armin walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

Armin sighed as he placed his chin on top of her head, "He only knows half of the truth. That you are training me."

"What about us?" she asked.

"He has no clue." Armin reassured.

"Good." The girl shifted in his arms, turning to face him. "Shall we begin?"

Armin had no time to react when the girl jumped on him. His back slammed on the ground as she held his arms out and she sat on his lap.

"Ow. Not so rough, my leg still hurts from the injury." Armin complained.

The girl smirked at him, "Who's fault was it? You were the one who did it to yourself when you tried to change our positions."

Armin blushed, "Fine fine, it was my fault. I stupidly thought that I would be the one on top, only to injure myself."

The girl laughed softly, "Lesson learned. Now try again."

Armin struggled to push himself up, "Annie, can you just let me be the one on top?"

"You were the one who asked me to get you stronger. Now you have two options: dominate me, or submit." Annie grinned.

Armin pushed his body forward, "Like I'm going to submit for the sixth time."

He had gotten a little stronger, Annie could tell. Each day he would push her just slightly. But she won't let that stop her.

Annie lowered her face and placed a chaste kiss on Armin's lips, this was the usual strategy she would do to distract him. Armin would not have any of that, no matter how much he wanted to kiss back, and focused his attention to pushing her off.

Annie decided to go for his second weak spot. She moved her lips and hovered over the spot where his neck was most sensitive. Armin gasped.

"Annie, please. Your not playing fair." Armin pointed out.

She licked the spot ever so tentatively, "I didn't know we were playing fair Arlert."

Armin stifled a groan, he will not let this stop him.

Feeling his strength loosen, Annie pressed her lips on the spot and started biting down.

"A-Annie!" Armin moaned. His mind going into blank as she bit, sucked, and licked the spot that made him squirm.

His efforts were starting to slack as he let out moans of ecstasy while Annie ravished on his neck.

"A-Annie, please." Armin begged, he couldn't concentrate.

Annie withdrew her lips, giving the spot one last lick before hovering back to Armin. Giving him that smile mixed with playfulness and evil at him.

"You know what you have to do, Armin. You can end this easily." Annie said.

Armin felt her loosen her grip on his arms, this was his chance. He put all his strength forward and tired to push her off again. He almost succeeded, but she had caught his sudden action and pushed him back down.

"Uh-uh. That's not the answer." She playfully mocked him.

"Dammit Annie, your not helping." Armin retorted.

"You were the one who wanted to be stronger, well, if you can't push me off, then you only have yourself to blame." She said.

"Only because you keep distracting me." Armin said.

"In the field of battle, the opponent will use every dirty trick they can to win. I am no exception." Annie shifted her position and pressed her buttocks on a familiar spot she had done before.

Armin could only watch in terror as she purposely shifted on the spot, "Annie!"

Annie gave him a stern look, "Two choices: Dominate or submit, Armin."

Armin pressed his lips together as he felt the lust inside him grow. He wanted her. Right there and now, but he would not submit to her again.

"I-I won't submit." He proclaimed.

Annie's movements began to increase. Armin could feel himself grow hard. He knew he was done for.

Annie began to slide her body down, her chest resting on top of his while her hands continued to hold his down and her legs wrapped around his waist. She pressed her body forward and licked the sensitive spot on his neck. Armin moaned.

"Do you submit?" she asked.

Armin gave a defeated sigh, he would give up, for now.

"Your terrible."

Annie grinned. She released Armin's hands and began loosening the buttons on his shirt.

"It's a good thing Eren was only half right, and that brilliant mind of yours managed to convince him." Annie said.

Armin shrugged the shirt off, "I don't suppose we will be telling him any of this."

Annie gave him a deadpanned look, "What do you think?"

Armin reached up and pulled her hair band off, "Never."

She smiled and they pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.

**[%]**

**Well that was different from what I would normally write. I warned you that things would be kinky. **

**Anyway, thank you. I will post the next story tomorrow. **

**Once again, sorry for the late story from yesterday, try to enjoy the rest and I will post it as soon as I can finish it. **

**See you tomorrow.**


End file.
